O Tempo Vai Passar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Kiku Honda está apaixonado por Emily Jones, sua melhor amiga, e ela, por sua vez, está apaixonada por Ivan Braginsky, a quem ele odeia. Mesmo assim, tudo estava correndo bem até ela ficar sabendo que ele gosta dela mais do que como uma amiga. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Outra fanfic que eu tinha guardado por quase um ano. Foi uma época em que eu só escrevia e não publicava nada. Eu a revisei um pouco e achei-a tão fofa que quis dividi-la com vocês. É uma two-shot Japão/Fem ! USA com suas doses de Rússia/Fem ! USA e um pouco de Japão/Fem ! UK. Espero que vocês gostem ! Que vontade eu tinha de escrever algo no universo Gakuen ! Nomes reais usados e um _lime_ para a próxima parte.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence, é de Hidekaz Himaruya. Eu faço isso por uma simples diversão.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Tiempo Va a Pasar", de Biak Songkey. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**O TEMPO VAI PASSAR**

\- _Oh, my God !_ É Ivan ! Ivan ! - Emily encolheu-se na mesa da lanchonete até o seu bolso para alcançar o espelho, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo - Kiku, como está a minha maquiagem ?

\- Está normal - ele respondeu, trazendo o canudo do milk-shake até sua boca.

\- Normal boa ou normal horrorosa, como depois de correr de um lado para o outro pela escola ? - ele perguntou. Kiku não sabia como responder a isso.

\- Está ótima, Emily-san - e acrescentou: - Você retocou a maquiagem umas três vezes, ao ver Ivan passar. E faz apenas três horas que as aulas começaram.

\- É verdade - Emily levou o batom à boca. Fez uma careta para verificar se tudo estava em ordem - Você se importa se eu deixá-lo aqui enquanto me encontro casualmente com Ivan no corredor ? _Please, _eu prometo que o recompensarei mais tarde.

\- Não se preocupe, Emily-san. Está tudo bem. Eu posso terminar as lições sozinho - ele deu uma espécie de sorriso. Seus olhos permaneciam impassíveis sob os óculos.

\- Você é um rapaz encantador ! - ele, que não estava acostumado ao contato físico, ficou tenso ao abraçá-la. Sentia o rubor em seu rosto - Você é o melhor amigo do mundo !

"Eu gostaria de ser mais do que isso para você", ele pensou. Ele apertou os lábios quando ela afastou-se do seu lado, pegou a sua bolsa e foi correndo atrás do rapaz pelo qual ela suspirava. Então ele ficou ali sozinho, outra vez.

Ele nunca ia dizer a ela que a amava. Não tinha como. E para quê, além do mais ? Estava mais do que claro que, para ela, ele era apenas o seu melhor amigo, e nada mais. Além do mais, ele sempre era testemunha do profundo e apaixonado amor que ela professava a Ivan, o jovem russo, que por sinal, tinha tudo o que a ele faltava: altura, pele, atitude, cabelos claros, olhos encantadores, força... e, para piorar, ele fazia um par muito bom com Emily, muito mais do que ele poderia. Não era ele o único a pensar assim, ele tinha ouvido algumas garotas falarem sobre isso nas salas de aula e nos corredores.

Era questão de tempo para que eles acabassem saindo. Adeus aos filmes das sextas-feiras. Adeus às caminhadas até em casa na companhia de Emily. Adeus a todos aqueles momentos que eles dividiam a sós. Em pouquíssimo tempo, Ivan o substituiria em todas essas ocasiões. Ah ! Por que o peito lhe doía só de imaginar ? Era como se tudo de bom da sua vida lhe escapasse por um buraco.

Um buraco chamado Ivan. Como ele odiava aquele cara.

Ele nem sequer era inteligente. Como Emily-san pôde tê-lo notado ? Ele parecia um psicopata, com aquele sorriso a qualquer hora; ninguém podia ser tão feliz ! Podia ter sido isso, porque sorrir não era a praia dele. E também ninguém sabia o que se passava pela mente de Ivan quando ele não dizia nada e sorria. Com certeza ele não estava nem aí. Bem, ele também não era muito expressivo. Mas amava Emily-san. Muito. Seu coração fazia _doki-doki_ quando ele estava ao lado dela. E, quando ela o deixava, via a si mesmo sorrindo como um idiota, completamente enrubescido e de bom humor.

Independente disso, por mais que ele tivesse se preparado para confessar os seus sentimentos, nunca se sentiu pronto para contá-los. Ele ficava nervoso, e sua patológica timidez não ajudava muito. A língua ficava travada quando ele tentava. E, sem perceber, ela incentivava-o com algum tipo de conversa, e a sua declaração de amor era esquecida.

E, um dia, Emily disse-lhe que estava apaixonada. Por outro. Seu coração tinha se despedaçado. Ele surpreendeu-se com a calma com a qual ele tinha reagido a esta confissão. Impassível aos seus olhos, despedaçado por dentro, na verdade O mundo tinha se destroçado sob os seus pés.

\- Eu não contei a ninguém - disse ela, segredando-lhe ao ouvido - Por favor, Kiku, guarde o segredo, _please._ Você é o único com quem eu posso contar agora.

As tardes de caminhadas e saídas se tornaram "Vamos falar do quão _cool,_ maravilhoso e belo é Ivan Braginsky". Quando Emily-san ficava obcecada com algo, não havia quem pudesse detê-la até ela conseguisse. Como a bola de beisebol autografada que ela queria do seu jogador favorito, ou com o taco que ela tinha se empenhado a levar às aulas "por segurança", com o qual vários professores insistiram em dizer-lhe que carregá-lo era como andar com uma arma. Ela não se importou e continuou trazendo-o às aulas, e derrotando qualquer pessoa que quisesse passar dos limites com ela. Finalmente, todos acabaram se rendendo, e ela conseguiu o que queria. Outra vez.

Ele duvidava que Ivan fosse a exceção à regra. Por que ele não iria se apaixonar pela garota mais linda, simpática, doce, decidida, maravilhosa e muitíssimas outras coisas no mundo ? Esse demônio tinha tanta sorte. Tanta sorte.

Pronto. Ele tinha terminado as lições de Matemática. Só faltava dar uma cópia a Emily-san para que ela pudesse anotá-las, antes que tivessem de entregá-las ao professor. Já tinham-no repreendido por não entregar as lições a tempo. O que ele menos desejava era que ela reprovasse em alguma matéria na qual ele pudesse ajudá-la. Ou facilitar-lhe as coisas, como era o caso. Mas não importava, porque servia-lhe de desculpa para lhe dar aulas particulares quando o exame chegasse. Então poderiam estar juntos outra vez. Como nos tempos anteriores a Ivan Braginsky.

\- Kiku ! - Emiky surpreendeu-o por trás. Kiku não percebera que tinha ficado tarde enquanto terminava as lições. Por sorte, naquele dia ele já tinha acabado com todas as suas pendências. Só tinha de entregar a tarefa... - Por Deus, Kiku, eu... eu não tinha idéia !

Kiku franziu o cenho. Sobre o que Emily-san estava falando ?

\- Se eu soubesse, eu não... eu sinto muito, Kiku.

\- O que está acontecendo, Emily-san ? O que você não teria feito se soubesse ?

\- Por Deus, Kiku... - ela, de pé ao seu lado, obrigou-o a olhá-la nos olhos. Tocou-lhe os dois ombros - Eu não tinha idéia que você estava apaixonado por mim. Não tinha idéia...

O coração dele virou de ponta-cabeça. Respirar era difícil. Como foi que...? Ah ! Dava para notar tanto assim ? Com certeza alguém tinha lhe contado. Sozinha, ela não teria percebido nada, isso não fazia mais do que cinco meses. Ela não poderia ter adivinhado assim, de repente. O seu coração batia desenfreado sobre o peito. Ele não sabia para onde olhar. Ele não queria estar ali. Não agora.

\- É verdade, Kiku ? - ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis dela queriam uma resposta.

Ele não era capaz de mentir-lhe. Sua honra não permitia.

\- É verdade, Emily-san. Eu... eu gosto muito de você ! - ele baixou o olhar e fixou a vista em outra direção. Ele finalmente tinha dito a ela. Nunca imaginara um cenário como esse. Também não sabia porque tinha lhe contado, se não valia a pena.

\- Me desculpe, Kiku. Eu não queria. Eu nunca quis te machucar - ali morria toda a esperança de ser correspondido. Nesse instante, todos os seus sonhos tinham desaparecido. Ele apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo. Os homens não choram, ele se lembrava. Mas doía, de qualquer forma.

\- Não se preocupe, Emily-san. Está tudo bem - ele mentiu. Não estava nada bem. Tudo o que ele queria era uma desculpa para trancar-se em seu quarto e não precisar voltar a ver mais ninguém.

\- Mas eu lhe disse tantas coisas sobre Ivan, e você... você ouviu-as sem me dizer que eu estava partindo o seu coração ! Se eu soubesse, nunca teria lhe contado ! - ela segurou-o pelas mãos e apertou-as entre as suas. Ela não sabia que, ao invés de aliviar, estava afundando-o ainda mais em sua miséria, porque sabia que ela não o tocaria assim, a não ser por pena. Era um pedacinho do céu que ele não podia alcançar.

\- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem - ele engoliu em seco - Eu ficava feliz em ouvi-la, sabendo que você confiava em mim, Emily-san. Obrigado - agora ele nem sequer entendia porque estava agradecendo a ela por rejeitá-lo e por esfregar isso em sua cara em todas aquelas ocasiões. Mas, no fundo do coração, ele sabia a verdade: ele realmente estava grato pela confiança que havia entre ambos. De que, entre todos, ela o tivesse escolhido para ser o seu confidente.

\- Kiku... _I'm sorry..._

Ele ajustou os óculos de modo que o seu orgulho não ficasse danificado. Levantou-se da mesa, pegou as suas coisas e depois se lembrou. Ele virou-se até ela para dizer:

\- Estou deixando o meu caderno de Matemática para você copiar a tarefa. _Kudasai,_ diga ao professor que eu não estou me sentindo bem e que eu vou à enfermaria para que me verifiquem.

\- Mas Kiku...

\- _Kudasai -_ ele se inclinou - Eu não tenho me sentido bem desde hoje pela manhã.

Ele não se importava em ser rude ao ir embora depois disso. Também não se importava que a sua desculpa fosse tão ruim que provavelmente Emily não acreditasse nele. Mas era verdade: ele estava doente, estava com o coração em pedaços. E o mais triste é que não havia nenhum remédio para isso, com exceção do tempo.

* * *

O dia seguinte era um daqueles dias em que ele não queria ter se levantado. O mundo parecia diferente, como se já não houvesse cores em seus olhos ? Tudo era cinza. Nada era digno de contemplação. Nada era harmonioso. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, o deixava triste.

E assim ele foi para a escola. Também não estranhou que ninguém tivesse se aproximado para perguntar como ele estava depois de ontem porque, finalmente, quando ele foi à enfermaria, descobriu que realmente estava com um pouco de febre, e permitiram que ele ficasse ali pelo resto do dia, até ele ir para casa, ao entardecer. Não era uma pessoa amigável, ele sabia. Emily-san era uma das poucas pessoas com as quais ele conseguia sorrir. Por essa e por outras razões, ele tinha se apaixonado por ela.

Porém, não conseguira falar com ela durante o dia inteiro. Toda vez que ele a via a se aproximava, ela o olhava por um instante e, no instante seguinte, se afastava rapidamente. Ele não entendia. Era como se ela estivesse evitando-o. Ela até tinha pulado as aulas que eles atuavam juntos.

Então, ele passou o dia todo sem vê-la. Quando chegou à sua casa, sozinho, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele desmoronou por trás da porta, após fechá-la. Ali, no chão, tinha sido capaz de entender tudo; ali, pequeno como se sentia, ele conseguira ver a realidade.

Seu pior temor tinha se tornado realidade: ela não o queria mais por perto. Mesmo que mudassem de opinião e voltassem a se falar, as coisas não seriam mais como antes. Nunca mais. Nada de conversas, nada de filmes ou de videogames. Tudo o que tornava o relacionamento deles especial iria acabar para sempre. Ele mordeu o lábio com tanta força que o fez sangrar. Ele engoliu o seu próprio sangue, abraçou os joelhos e escondeu a cabeça entre eles.

Tudo porque ele a amava. Tudo porque tinha se apaixonado por ela. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido, não devia, não devia. Foi o seu estúpido amor que pôs tudo a perder. As coisas estavam bem quando ela não sabia a respeito dos seus sentimentos, poderiam ter seguido sem problemas se ela não os tivesse descoberto.

Não. O erro foi outro: o erro foi preservar esses sentimentos, apesar de saber que ela nunca iria lhe retribuir.

Levantou a cabeça. Sentia-se tão patético, pensando tanto em coisas sem sentido. Mas acabou. Ele ia tomar as rédeas do assunto com as suas próprias mãos. Pelo bem da amizade deles, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

\- Então nós vamos fazer esse trabalho juntos, Emily - Ivan aproximou-se do seu lugar. O coração deu um salto. Ivan ! Ela forçou-se a manter a calma, para não gritar de emoção. Uma única vez, o idiota do professor de Química,ao designar aleatoriamente os grupos de trabalho, tinha feito algo de bom. Com Ivan ! Era a oportunidade perfeita.

\- Vai ser ótimo ! - ela sorriu. Ivan sorriu de una forma macabra e inocente que assustou todo mundo, mas ela pareceu não notar.

Kiku observou-os à distância, até que uma jovem se aproximou dele e interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

\- Parece que nós dois ficamos juntos, Honda - disse ela, com altivez e elegância - Muito bem.

Rose Kirkland era o tipo de garota que não deixava de ser percebida por ninguém. Formar equipe com ela era o sonho de qualquer rapaz, pois ela era linda, além de inteligente e aplicada. Não à toa ela era a presidente do conselho estudantil. Ele ficaria louco por ser seu acompanhante, e tinha certeza da inveja de todos os rapazes da sua classe naquele momento. Um vencedor. Mas ele não se sentia assim.

Rose podia ser mil coisas boas, mas não era Emily.

Ele inclinou-se em uma reverência.

\- Faremos uma boa equipe, Rose-san - disse ele. Não podia dizer outra coisa.

Então seus olhos voltaram a se fixar em Emily, tão feliz em seu mundo com Ivan. Estava claro que ela não precisava dele como ele, dela. Ele apertou os punhos, enquanto, aos olhos de todos e de Rose, ele parecia calmo. No entanto, ele tinha tomado uma decisão na noite anterior, e não podia haver uma melhor ocasião do que aquela para que Emily ficasse sabendo.

Ele aproximou-se de Emily o mais sorrateiramente que pôde, para que ela não fugisse, como nas outras ocasiões. Ela estava bastante concentrada rindo com Ivan, que não percebeu. Tudo bem. Ele não podia fugir agora.

\- Emily-san ? - ela ficou sem fôlego ao ouvir a sua inconfundível voz. Lentamente, virou-se até ele, Kiku. Não. Não agora. Ele não queria estragar a sua felicidade. Tudo estava indo tão bem até esse momento ! - Podemos conversar por um instante no corredor ? _Onegai,_ eu prometo que não vai demorar muito.

Diabos. Tinha esquecido que Kiku e ela também tinham Química juntos. Que idiota ! Não podia correr para nenhum outro lugar agora, o espertinho sabia disso. Além do mais, ela não queria parecer rude ou parecer desinteressada em formar equipe com Ivan, agora que estava com ele. Sempre quisera algo assim ! Mas devia uma a Kiku. Ela estivera evitando-o desde ontem.

\- OK, mas só alguns minutos - ela olhou para Ivan e sorriu -Com licença.

\- Eu vou estar esperando por você, Emily.

Ela corou. Kiku odiou esse cara ainda mais. Inclinou respeitosamente a cabeça diante dela, embora não o tivesse feito, se não fosse uma tradição em seus costumes japoneses. Ele odiava Ivan Braginsly.

Kiku e Emily saíram da sala de aula para o corredor. Ainda tinham tempo até a próxima aula. Emily parou após ele ter parado. Ali, longe dos olhos dos outros, ele tentou olhá-la nos olhos, e ela percebeu que algo estava errado. Ele não estava bem.

Ele devia saber. Kiku nem sequer era capaz de olhá-la nos olhos sem que quisesse morrer ali mesmo.

\- Emily-san - ele começou. Curvou-se com força. Desta posição, ele podia ver o chão e os seus sapatos - _Onegai,_ eu lhe peço, me desculpe.

Desculpar-se ? Por quê ? Por estar apaixonado por ela ? Emily não entendia. Não via o quão ruim isso poderia ser. Claro, as coisas não podiam ser mais como antes, mas não havia nada que não pudesse ser consertado.

\- ...Dê-me algum tempo, _onegai,_ e eu prometo me livrar desses sentimentos irritantes, para não incomodá-la - ia ser difícil, ele sabia. Ele não podia estar no mesmo quarto que ela sem que perdesse o fôlego, sem que o seu coração parasse de bater tão rápido. Mas prometera esquecê-la, pelo bem da sua amizade - Por favor. Eu prometo esquecê-la. Não quero perder a sua amizade. É... muito importante para mim.

\- Mas Kiku ! - o que ele estava lhe dizendo era uma tremenda estupidez.

\- Eu vou tirá-la do meu coração, Emily-san... - ele levantou a cabeça para falar com ela novamente e depois a inclinou - Vou aproveitar o final do semestre para fazer isso. Por favor, não vamos nos ver durante esse tempo. E depois... depois tudo poderá voltar a ser como antes.

Ele queria acreditar que seria assim. Que tudo voltaria a ser como antes de ela ter ficado sabendo sobre os seus sentimentos. E, para não perder a sua amizade, ele conseguiu engolir o seu orgulho e vê-la abraçada a Ivan Braginsky, sem querer estar em seu lugar, abraçado a ela.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, o próximo capítulo já é o último.

**N/T 2:** OK, eu admito que hesitei antes de me decidir por esta tradução - porque tenho duas traduções de Hetalia: Axis Powers no meu perfil, e definitivamente elas não estão entre as minhas traduções mais lidas. Mas, enfim, eu gostei desta fic, e, apesar desse fato que já citei anteriormente, decidi que tinha chegado a hora de fazer esta tradução.


	2. Chapter 2

O dia deu lugar à noite, a noite deu lugar novamente ao dia, e assim o tempo passou. Dessa forma, passou-se uma semana inteira sem que Kiku e Emily se falassem. Tinham se encontrado nas aulas, nos corredores, nos recreios, nos jardins, e nem sequer se cumprimentavam. Kiku assegurou a Yao que nada de ruim estava lhe acontecendo, que eram assuntos que ele tinha de resolver.

Por sua vez, Marguerite, a irmã de Emily, perguntou-lhe se ela estava bem, numa noite livre que elas tinham, antes de dormir em seu quarto dividido. Era incrível que, apesar de morarem juntas, elas quase não se falassem, porque freqüentavam grupos de amigos diferentes.

\- Eu estou ótima, Meg. Olhe para mim !

\- Mas... não é como sempre.

\- Como sempre ? - duvidou. Ela parecia normal. Nada fora do comum. Inclusive tinha se esmerado em ficar mais bonita para Ivan. Horrorizada, ela levou as mãos à boca, entendendo - É porque eu estou usando muita maquiagem, não é mesmo ? Marguerite, você tinha que ter dito isso antes !

\- Também não é isso, Emi - ela suspirou, deixando o seu ursinho polar de pelúcia a um lado da cama para conversar seriamente com a irmã, na cama à frente - É como se alguma coisa tivesse se apagado dentro de você. Você parece normal, mas... eu não sei, não é como a Emily de sempre - ela tentou dizer. Talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação.

"Sim, e aconteceu logo depois que Kiku decidiu parar de falar comigo", pensou Emily, resignada. Ela estava percebendo que as coisas pararam de ser como de costume desde que ele insistiu na estúpida idéia de arrancar os seus sentimentos por ela. Isso não era possível.

Ou era ? A simples idéia de que ele pudesse mudar de repente, e simplesmente por querer, a horrorizava. Não era como o Kiku Honda que ela conhecia, o rapaz tímido e nervoso; de profundos pensamentos e de olhar perdido. Pensar nele assim fazia com que ela se lembrasse mais de um autômato do que de seu melhor amigo.

* * *

\- Obrigada pelo girassol, Ivan - esse era o quinto dia que o seu companheiro de trabalho dava-lhe essas flores ao ir buscá-la. A princípio lhe parecera um lindo gesto, mas no terceiro dia já tinha começado a incomodá-la. Uma parte dela suspeitava que não era só por causa dos girassóis acumulados no seu quarto.

\- Você é tão radiante quanto essas flores, Emily - também foi a quinta vez que lhe disse isso naquela semana, sempre depois de dar-lhe o girassol do dia. Seu inocente sorriso, tão feliz, ainda estava em seu rosto imutável - Você é como um Sol radiante.

\- Uh, obrigada - tinha se tornado uma resposta automática após o segundo dia. O primeiro dia tinha sido estupendo, claro. Ivan tinha lhe levado uma flor ! Ela ficou tão feliz durante todo o dia que não se importou muito com o que tinha acontecido com Kiku no dia anterior. Mal chegou em casa, deixou a flor em um jarro com água para que não murchasse. Seria o seu tesouro e lembrança mais valiosa dali em diante.

Ela só não contava que Ivan lhe desse outro no dia seguinte, e mais outro no dia posterior. Assim, os dias se passaram até que o gesto perdeu a magia, mas Ivan, com o seu sorriso inocente de sempre, não pareceu perceber. Ela tinha um pouco de medo de dizer-lhe para parar de lhe dar flores, mas não disse nada. Ela sorriu-lhe de volta.

Afinal, o que era um pequeno defeito como esse em alguém tão maravilhoso e _cool _como Ivan ? Ninguém podia ser perfeito, afinal. Com o tempo, ela aprenderia a aceitar essa mania dele de dar-lhe girassóis e encontraria um novo lugar em sua casa para deixar as flores que ele lhe entregava todos os dias sem ter de atirá-las no lixo por falta de espaço.

\- Vamos à biblioteca, Emily ? - Ivan acordou-a de seus devaneios com esse alegre comentário - Toris me disse depois de, eh... uma conversa que tivemos que havia um livro que poderia nos ajudar com a nossa pesquisa - outro sorriso - Vamos, _Da ?_

_\- _Sim, por que não ? - ela pegou o braço que ele tinha lhe oferecido e se aferrou a ele. Como Ivan não lhe disse nada, ela supôs que estivesse tudo bem, e aferrou-se ainda mais, sorrindo. Ivan olhou para ela e sorriu. Havia tanta química entre ambos !

Kiku os viu vindo ao longe. Outra vez. Primeiro, tinha encontrado-os na hora do almoço, quando foi aos jardins da escola para comer o seu _bento._ A mesma comida que costumava dividir com Emily.

Ele sempre preparava uma porção maior do que podia comer, só porque Emily costumava esquecer o seu almoço. Então ele ia até ela e dizia que não havia nenhum problema, que ele dividiria o que trouxera. Esse segredo era a razão pela qual ele se levantava mais cedo, para fazer algo do qual os dois gostassem. Ele ficava tão feliz quando ela lhe dizia que ele era um bom cozinheiro.

Então, ele viu que sentia a falta dela mais do que podia aceitar. Ali, com o seu _bento_ nas mãos, viu de longe enquanto ela passava o almoço com Ivan Braginsky, como se fizesse isso desde sempre. Ivan disse algo, e ela lhe disse outra coisa, depois ambos riram. Ficou claro que ela não sentia a falta dele. Hoje, pela primeira vez em anos, ele não terminou de comer o que tinha preparado. E duvidava que voltasse a fazer tanta coisa para comer.

Agora ele os via juntos no corredor. Ela de braços dados, agarrada a ele. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao vê-los e desviou o olhar para outra direção. Preparou mentalmente um discurso, caso ela se aproximasse e lhe perguntasse se ele estava bem. Isso não aconteceu. Ela ignorou-o, passando ao seu lado com Ivan e o seu largo e radiante sorriso enquanto se agarrava mais a ele. Nem sequer olhou-o. E eles tinham sido os melhores amigos do mundo até poucos dias.

Ele tinha arruinado tudo por causa dos seus sentimentos. Se quisesse que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, ele tinha que esquecer de amá-la como a amava. Era difícil, muito difícil. Talvez ele não conseguisse a tempo para o prazo que tinha prometido. E se não conseguisse fazer isso ? Ele engoliu em seco, não queria nem pensar nisso.

* * *

\- Faz um bom tempo que eu vejo você olhando para esse lápis - Rose levantou a vista de um dos livros que ambos examinavam na biblioteca. Kiku, ao abrir sua mochila, repentinamente tinha parado para olhar um lápis bastante desgastado. Era como se ele tivesse esquecido de tudo, menos daquele objeto tão comum.

Mas Rose não tinha idéia do quão importante aquilo era para ele. Kiku esquecera que ele ainda o tinha na mochila. Ele nunca o tirava de lá. Não poderia haver um pior momento para encontrá-lo do que esse, porque Emily e Ivan estavam sentados em uma mesa próxima à deles, fazendo o seu relatório. Felizes com a companhia um do outro. Emily novamente parecia não sentir falta dele, embora eles já estivessem há duas semanas sem se falar.

Kiku voltou a olhar para o lápis desgastado, com os olhos mais perdidos do que de costume por trás dos óculos. Esse lápis tinha sido a primeira coisa que ela lhe dera no primário, na primeira vez em que os dois se sentaram juntos. Ele nunca fora bom em socializar, então, por mais que ela se esforçasse para conversar com ele, ele só lhe respondia com monossílabos. Ao invés de falar, ele preferia desenhar, nisso ele era realmente insuperável.

Até que o lápis se quebrou e deixou o desenho inacabado. Tudo ficou ainda mais desastroso quando ele tentou fazer a ponta e ela quebrou-se repetidas vezes até ele acabar ficando sem um lápis.

_\- Você desenha bonito - disse Emily - É uma pena que você não tenha podido terminar - ela levou uma mão ao queixo, pensando, até que pareceu ter se lembrado de algo. Foi até a mochila ao seu lado e vasculhou-a até encontrar o que estava procurando: um lápis novo - Tome. Você desenha melhor do que eu, Kiku ! Eu adoraria ver esse desenho terminado !_

Foi a primeira coisa boa que alguém fez por ele. Enrubesceu tanto que ela achou que ele ia chorar e abraçou-o entre risos, chamando-o de bobo por ficar emocionado com algo tão trivial como isso.

Mas para ele isso tinha significado tanto...

Desde então, ele a amava em silêncio. Teria sido melhor se ele tragasse esses sentimentos. Ele sempre fora bom fantasiando, até que a realidade o atingia, como naqueles momentos. Ele nunca formaria um bom casal com ela; e ela jamais olharia para alguém tão estranho. Ela era... demais para ele. Em que ele estava pensando quando alimentou aquelas esperanças de que ela o amasse da mesma forma que ele a amava ? Ela nunca demonstrou interesse nele mais do que como um amigo. Mas com Ivan as coisas eram diferentes: ela o amava.

O lápis em suas mãos já estava bastante gasto. Talvez fosse a hora de se desfazer dele de uma vez. Não servia nem mesmo para desenhar. Era algo completamente inútil. Era algo que não servia mais e devia ser jogado no lixo, como os seus sentimentos.

\- Você está bem, Kiku ? - inquiriu Rose, preocupada.

\- Foi um lapso; não se preocupe, Rose-san; não vai acontecer novamente - ou pelo menos ele esperava que não acontecesse novamente. Ele olhou para Emily e Ivan juntos outra vez, e jurou que não iria voltar a olhá-los e que não iria se perturbar por futilidades.

O lápis foi para a lixeira da biblioteca. Esse era o adeus definitivo aos seus sentimentos por Emily Jones.

* * *

\- Foi um ótimo dia, não é mesmo, Emily ? - ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele começou a arrumar as folhas para guardá-las no trabalho ao término de sua última aula juntos - Pena que já terminamos o relatório de Química. Mas... - ele pegou a sua mão, que estava sobre a mesa e apertou-a gentilmente sob a sua - Eu gostaria que nós nos encontrássemos nos próximos dias, não por causa do relatório. _Da ?_ Você é uma garota maravilhosa.

Emily não sabia como responder a isso. Se Ivan lhe pedisse algo assim há alguns dias, seria tudo em que ela conseguiria pensar. Mas, hoje, a idéia de sair novamente com ele não a excitava. Por quê ? Ao invés disso, ela se perguntava, repetidas vezes, porque Kiku estava fazendo algo tão estúpido como afastar-se dela. E ele agora estava tão próximo à pretensiosa da Rose... no entanto, o que lhe importava a vida sentimental do seu melhor amigo ? Se fosse uma boa amiga, ela ficaria contente por ele pelo fato de uma garota bela e inteligente como Rose Kirkland estar trocando olhares com ele. Mas, ao invés de ficar feliz, ela ficava tão... mas tão irritada...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo beijo que Ivan lhe dera nos lábios. Ela abriu os olhos devido ao choque. Oh ! Ivan a estava beijando ! Ivan a estava beijando ! Isso não podia ser verdade ! Isso era, era...!

Completamente decepcionante. Essa era a palavra que defina com perfeição, junto com a decepção que se fez presente por poucos instantes em seu rosto. Ivan pareceu não perceber, porque segurou as mãos dela, disposto a dar-lhe um novo beijo.

\- Acho que esqueci o meu caderno de Química dentro da biblioteca ! - disse ela, agitada, tirando apressadamente as mãos de Ivan de cima das suas. Ivan parecia ainda não ter percebido - Vou ter que voltar para pegá-lo.

\- Então eu vou esperar por você - ele disse calmamente.

\- ...E depois tenho de ir às compras com Meg. Eu prometi, ela deve estar me esperando em casa !

\- Que pena - disse Ivan, mas seu longo sorriso definitivamente não dava mostras do que ele havia dito - Então, acho que nós nos vemos amanhã - ele aproximou-se, tencionando abraçá-la. Emily virou-se e saiu correndo até a biblioteca, despedindo-se no meio do caminho, com a mão levantada.

\- Até logo ! - ela gritou, de longe.

* * *

\- Agora não sei como me livrar de Ivan - disse ela a si mesma, na biblioteca. E já estava escurecendo. Ela não tinha esquecido nenhum caderno de Química nem nada do tipo: era apenas uma desculpa para poder se afastar de Ivan. E, em sua mente, a biblioteca era o lugar perfeito para isso. Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu que não havia mais ninguém ali: normal, já que o fim de semana estava começando e o trimestre, terminando.

Se não lhe falhava a memória, Kiku tinha estado ali, há poucos instantes, com Rose - o simples fato de lembrar-se daquilo a enojava profundamente. Por favor ! Rose ? - mas, ao que tudo indicava, eles já tinham ido embora. Que pena. Ela gostaria de falar com Kiku, para que ele parasse de agir como um idiota.

Suspirando cansada, ela virou-se para sair e, sem querer, viu algo na lixeira que chamou sua atenção. Ela se aproximou para pegá-lo, e seu coração parou quando viu o que era: o lápis que ela tinha dado a Kiku há uma eternidade. Ela sabia disso porque o seu nome estava escrito nele, a sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que os marcasse para não perdê-los, porque ela tinha talento para deixar as coisas em qualquer lugar.

Kuku carregava-o consigo desde sempre. Ela tinha visto isso entre as suas coisas vezes sem conta. Até recentemente, tinha parado de desenhar com ele, porque quase não servia mais para isso. Na verdade, não era nada útil, porque era menor do que um dedo. Ela lhe dissera centenas de vezes para jogá-lo fora, mas ele se negava veementemente a fazê-lo.

Era algo especial para ele, ela entendia naquelas ocasiões, porque ela o havia dado a ele. E agora ele o jogara fora como se fosse lixo. Isso significava que ele não sentia mais nada por ela, que ele tinha se libertado daqueles sentimentos incômodos, como ele os chamava ? Seu coração doía. Ela já não conseguia enxergar mais nada com clareza.

Ele não a amava mais. Kiku já não gostava mais dela. E ela estava no chão, abraçada àquele lápis, chorando com uma garota de quinze anos. Kiku se desfizera dos seus sentimentos como um computador apagava os dados ! Por que isso lhe doía, se ela deveria estar feliz por ele não sofrer mais por ela não poder correspondê-lo ? Kiku... ele a esquecera tão facilmente. Se realmente a amasse, não a teria esquecido tão facilmente, se realmente a amasse, teria lutado para conquistá-la.

O que ela estava pensando ? Por que ela estava chorando ao saber que ele não a amava mais ? As lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto, e ela nada podia fazer além de ficar furiosa com todo o mundo, com todo o Universo ! Porque só agora que o perdeu, ela percebeu o quão importante ele era para ela. Porque hoje, naquele momento, ela percebeu que estava sempre precisando dele.

Ela o amava. Era a verdade à qual ela se negara por tantos anos. Seu amor estava tão bem escondido sob o disfarce da amizade, que só agora ela o percebera. Não era algo que ela já tivesse sentido antes por um rapaz, como Ivan. Era algo muito mais profundo, muito mais poderoso.

* * *

Kiku voltou a passos rápidos até a biblioteca, sem correr para não parecer mais perturbado do que já estava. Não sabia no que estava pensando, há algumas horas. Simplesmente não podia jogar aquele lápis fora. Fora um tolo ao pensar que podia se livrar dele depois de tantos anos; e fora mais tolo ainda ao pensar que, da mesma maneira, pudesse fazer com que esse sentimento tão forte que sentia por Emily viesse a desaparecer.

Tomara que ela o perdoasse por não cumprir com o que tinha prometido. Ele realmente tinha tentado, mas não funcionou. Não seria capaz de olhá-la no rosto outra vez, sabendo disso. Não poderia mentir para ela e dizer-lhe que já a havia esquecido, se só de olhar para ela o seu coração já queria sair do peito.

Era o fim, então. Tudo de bom que havia neste mundo tinha acabado. Não poderiam mais continuar com a sua amizade. Ele estragou tudo. A única pessoa que realmente lhe importava no mundo... não poderia mais ser o seu melhor amigo, o seu confidente. Não agora que, toda vez que a visse, lembrava que a amava e se calava ante qualquer coisa para não ter falsas esperanças a respeito de algo que jamais iria acontecer. Não queria incomodá-la.

Ele entrou na biblioteca vazia e apressou-se a procurar a lixeira, torcendo para que o faxineiro não a tivesse esvaziado. Morreria se ficasse sabendo que isso já fora feito, e que ele não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de voltar a ver esse lápis.

Ele parou abruptamente quando viu, entre as estantes próximas à lixeira, Emily no chão. Chorando. Todo o seu corpo se congelou com aquela imagem, e ele não percebeu quando caminhou até ela, sentando-se tão perto dela, a uma distância bastante perigosa do seu corpo.

\- Emily-san ? - disse ele, num fio de voz. Emily levantou a cabeça ao ouvi-lo. Era a pessoa que ela menos esperava no mundo.

\- Kiku... - disse ela, assoando o nariz. Tinha consciência de que garotas corajosas como ela não deviam chorar, mas, naquele momento, ela não dava a mínima para isso.

\- Ivan-san lhe fez algo de mal ? - o sangue estava fervendo por dentro, sem que o seu semblante calmo o delatasse. Ele odiava aquele cara, e o mataria se algum dia ele fizesse alguma coisa a Emily Jones.

\- Kiku, você... - ela afastou as mãos do peito e, com as palmas das mãos juntas, mostrou-lhe o lápis que ele tinha jogado fora - Foi você que o jogou no lixo ?

Alerta de perigo. Não conseguia mentir.

\- Sim, Emily-san - ele estava envergonhado ao confessar, era tão pouco honroso de sua parte. Mas ele não podia dizer-lhe outra coisa senão a verdade.

\- Você já esqueceu o que sentia por mim ? - ela perguntou com impaciência, aproximando-se dele.

Ele gostaria de poder dizer que sim.

\- Emily-san - disse ele, suspirando. O que ele não daria para não se sentir como se sentia, prestes a explodir por tê-la tão perto. Não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios dela e pensar em como se sentiria se eles se unissem aos seus - Eu... eu...

Ela agarrou-o pela camisa e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado nos lábios. Ele teve um lapso e sua mente viajou para o paraíso, antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele se perguntou seriamente se não tinha batido com força em alguma coisa e agora não estava a caminho do hospital com uma anestesia que estava lhe causando essas alucinações.

Emily deixou os seus lábios tão rápido quanto os tinha tomado. Ela olhou-o com o rosto corado, tão linda aos seus olhos.

_\- I love you, too_ \- disse ela.

Como ele queria acreditar nela. Olhou para o chão, querendo morrer ali mesmo.

\- Não minta sobre algo tão delicado para mim, _kudasai_ \- ele fez um movimento com o pescoço, como uma reverência - Você não deveria mentir sobre algo assim.

Então ela socou-lhe o abdômen com o punho, chateada.

\- Você acha que eu mentiria sobre algo assim, Kiku ?

Ele arregalou os olhos devido à surpresa. Não queria sorrir como um idiota por causa de um alarme falso. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Ele piscou vezes sem conta e engoliu em seco. Agora entendia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você não me ama - disse ele. O coração voltara a se despedaçar - Está apenas confusa - ele nada podia fazer contra a verdade, e esta era do tamanho de um cargueiro - Você sente falta dos momentos que nós passávamos juntos, mas apenas isso. Emily-san, isso não e amor.

Ele não conseguia imaginar um momento melhor para parecer idiota do que esse.

\- O amor é algo diferente. É... algo único. Acredite em mim. Quando senti-lo, você com certeza saberá. Não é algo que se possa ser explicado com palavras.

"É o que eu sinto toda vez que a vejo", ele queria dizer-lhe. Mas isso seria colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

Emily sorriu maliciosamente. Kiku sentiu-se desconfortável só de pensar que ela estava zombando dele e dos seus sentimentos. Aos poucos, ela foi se aproximando dele, até segurá-lo pelo queixo, aproveitando esse tempo para beijá-lo.

\- Kiku, se eu não te amasse, acha que eu faria isso com você ?

De repente, Kiku viu-se envolvido em um turbilhão de emoções que ele não soube como controlar. Ali, no chão da biblioteca, sem que mais ninguém os visse, ele estava deitado de costas, com as calças meio baixas e com ela por cima, balançando deliciosamente sobre ele. Emily tinha acabado de tirar a roupa de baixo para fazer isso. A mesma roupa de baixo que Kiku segurava fortemente com uma das mãos estendidas sobre o chão, enquanto a outra reprimia os gemidos da sua boca, para que ele não gritasse como queria fazê-lo. Os primeiros botões de seus uniformes e as gravatas foram desprendidos.

Alguém entrou pela porta. A luz de uma lanterna começou a iluminar o escuro alojamento. Ela apoiou as duas mãos em seu abdômen, suprimindo um suspiro.

\- Tem alguém aí ? - perguntou a voz, ao perceber a mochila de Emily muito perto de onde eles estavam.

Emily inclinou o corpo para frente, perto o bastante para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Se você gritar ou se mexer demais, vão nos descobrir _fazendo aquilo._

E isso não seria bom para nenhum dos dois. Kiku levou as duas mãos à boca, totalmente corado e extasiado pela forma como ela se movia sobre ele.

O homem passou perto deles com a lanterna. Eles prenderam a respiração. A lanterna passou perto deles muitas vezes, para que pudessem dizer que estavam a salvo. A luz parou em uma estante mais à frente de onde eles estavam. O homem se aproximou, passou por eles sem percebê-los e pegou a mochila de Emily nas mãos.

\- Esses garotos de hoje... - ele se queixou. A lanterna iluminou o caminho até a porta, que ele trancou com a chave, após sair.

Outra vez eles estavam sozinhos, trancados.

Kiku gemeu quando sentiu que havia chegado ao topo do paraíso com ela, enquanto eles seguravam as mãos um do outro.

E pensar que tudo o que ele esperava era um simples beijo.

* * *

\- Emily-san - sua voz acordou-a na biblioteca, no meio da noite. Estavam usando as suas jaquetas para se abrigarem - Nós dormimos.

\- Kiku... Kiku ! - ela abraçou-o. Isso o surpreendeu tanto que o fez ficar tenso sob ela - Eu te amo tanto !

Ele hesitou em parguntar. Não era _expert_ em como dirigir-se a uma garota com quem tivera tantas intimidades antes de dormir.

\- O que nós somos depois disso, Emily-san ? - ela era o seu mundo e estava ciente de que significava tudo para ele, mas ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o que isso e os seus sentimentos significavam para ela.

\- Não seja idiota - ela deu-lhe uma pancada no ombro- Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém antes - ele viu-a enrubescer e desviar o olhar para outra direção, depois disso.

\- Quer dizer que...

\- Também foi a minha primeira vez, Kiku. E estou feliz que tenha sido com você.

\- Você também me deu o meu primeiro beijo.

Ela ficou surpresa.

\- O primeiro beijo e a primeira vez em menos de uma hora - ela sorriu - Nada mal - ela beijou-o ternamente - _I love you _\- disse ela, ao se separarem.

\- _Ai shiteru,_ Emily-san - ele sorriu sinceramente - Mas você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

\- Eu presumo que o que nós fizemos nos torna namorados, você não acha ?

\- Você quer ser minha namorada ?

\- _Of course !_ \- ela riu, levantando os braços. Então lembrou onde eles estavam. Olhou as horas no relógio. Quase teve um infarto - A pergunta é, com tudo isso, como nós vamos sair daqui ?

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu amo matar momentos bregas com cenas _hot._ Sério, com Emily e Kiku, eu não consigo deixar de colocar cenas _calientes _entre eles, já é um vício. Me pergunto se algum dia eu conseguirei fazer algo com esses dois sem que haja sexo no meio. XD

* * *

**N/T:** Bem, e chegamos ao final desta tradução, a minha terceira tradução do fandom de Hetalia: Axis Powers. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic traduzida.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
